


sweet 360

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Donghyuck almost faints, but at least he meets Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	sweet 360

**Author's Note:**

> nohyuck nation rise

In retrospect, Donghyuck should have really eaten something before heading out. Really, it's completely his fault that he's suddenly feeling dizzy in the middle of the bus, the constant rumble of the car and the voices of the people around him making him feel like he's being suffocated. His grip on the handle above him starts getting weaker as he feels himself sweat and his vision begins to fill with tiny black dots. Someone taps him on the shoulder but he doesn't care, weakly pressing the stop button and waiting until the driver halts the bus. He silently thanks whoever is out there that the driver seems to stop the car even if it wasn't a bus stop, and he gets off and onto the streets, feeling breathless and almost to the point of falling to the floor. Quickly, his eyes scan the area around him and he spots a restaurant to his left. His legs move before he can think, and he all but collapses on the restaurant's reception counter, startling the worker behind it. 

Without much strength left in him, Donghyuck voices out in between breaths "Could I get some water with sugar, please"

The boy mutters a worried sure, and then it only takes a few seconds before there's a glass with water right next to his face. Donghyuck rapidly brings it to his lips and downs it's content, gulping down the water without caring that some of it is dripping down his jaw. After that he tries to calm himself. _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not gonna faint in the middle of nowhere, my parents would kill me, I'm fine, I can breathe, I can-_

"Are you okay? Or do you need more water?"

The voice breaks him out of his stupor, and when he looks at the worker in front of him he sees concern and maybe a little bit of anxiousness. Damn, he really must have looked like he was dying.

Donghyuck shakily laughs "Yeah, I’m fine" his eyes drop to the name tag. _Jeno_. "Sorry for troubling you, Jeno"

"Don't worry about it. But are you really okay sir? I can call an amb-"

"Donghyuck. Call me Donghyuck please. Sir makes me think of my father and I’m not that old" he interrupts, still trying to school his breathing into a normal rhythm.

"D-Donghyuck. We can call an ambulance, if you want si-" he cuts himself off before fully saying sir.

"I'm okay. Really." He's not necessarily lying. He's not seeing black dots anymore and he doesn't feel like collapsing. However, maybe he still feels a little shaken, what with the whole i almost fainted bit. He really needs to up his sugar before hopping into a bus again 

"I'll buy a coke. I don't wanna be a freeloader" he laughs, trying to lighten the situation "also, could i get a table?" He's afraid that his legs could give out on him at any moment, and really he could use a chair to sit down and rest.

Jeno nods and gets out from behind the counter to direction him towards a table near the back of the restaurant. Donghyuck thanks him and sighs in relief once his butt hits the cushion of a chair. He tries not to lean over the table and rest his forehead against the cool wood though. After all, there are some customers inside and he doesn't want to look more of a mess than he already is.

"Here's your drink" another worker comes to his table and leaves the coke on top of the surface. Donghyuck thanks her before proceeding to open the bottle. He takes small sips as he looks at his phone. 5:40 pm. _At least the sun hasn't set yet_ , he thinks. He wonders what would have happened if he had, indeed, fainted on the streets. Or worse, the bus. Doghyuck can't think he would have looked as graceful as all the movies and tv shows make their characters look when they pass out, a hand on their forehead and their terribly pretty faces laying at a perfect angle to make them look even more attractive. He recognises that his first concern after almost passing out shouldn't be, _damn i would have looked ugly as hell_ , but instead, _damn i really need to consume more vitamins_ , but his priorities have always been a little messed up.

He's about to go into a new tangent (is he going to be traumatised for life? will he be able to get onto a bus again?) when the worker from before comes by his table again and deposits a plate with what Donghyuck guesses must be some sort of chocolate dessert.

"Umm, sorry, I haven't ordered this" he says as he gestures towards the dessert and then looks at the waitress. _Yerim_ , her nametag reads.

She shakes her head "You haven't. It's on the house" and then, she leans in and cups her mouth with her hand, whispering, "actually, it's on jeno if i'm being more specific" before leaving with a smile.

Donghyuck probably looks dumbfounded as Yerim starts to walk away, but he can't really help it. Something warm starts bubbling inside of him and he silently wonders if he _is_ actually dying. Jeno's still behind the reception counter, smiling at a couple who just came in and apparently made a reservation. As if sensing someone is staring at him, the boy turns his head and their eyes meet. He smiles and Donghyuck is definitely dying.

He snaps his head down to look at the dessert, hoping he's not as red as he feels. Okay, so maybe he hadn't realised it, but Jeno was cute. And Donghyuck is weak ( _literally_ ).

"He's just being nice" he mutters to himself, picking up a spoon and taking a bite out of the small chocolate concoction "He's absolutely just being nice. Don't be dumb Lee Donghyuck" 

The dessert is unfairly good. Or maybe that's just Donghyuck's body being grateful for consuming food, but whatever.

Once there's only a little chunk left, Donghyuck starts protesting against his own thoughts. Sure, he's only being nice. And? That doesn't mean Donghyuck doesn't have the right to fantasise what dating him could be like. Thoughts are private for a reason. Surely, Jeno's a good boyfriend, he looks absolutely like an earth sign, most likely a Taurus. And everybody knows Tauruses are romantic and lovely (or maybe that's just one of his zodiac signs biases, but shit, earth signs are just so _soft_ ). And that’s coming from a Gemini. 

He’s already imagining their third date when he sees Jeno leave the reception and start saying goodbye to his coworkers. Donghyuck abruptly gets out of his seat before his two brain cells can think. Luckily enough, those brain cells _do_ remember that he needs to pay for the coke, so he quickly takes a crumpled 5 dollar bill out of his wallet, throws it on the table, and then all but sprints towards the entrance, probably looking like a psychopath. He catches Jeno before he can open the glass door and leave, right in the middle of the entrance. The boy almost jumps in surprise when he notices Donghyuck next to him, body bent over and hands resting on his knees while he tries to catch his breath. 

“Is something wrong?” Jeno asks. Donghyck’s staring at the floor, so he can’t see his face, but he can certainly sense the bewilderment in his voice.

He almost wants to just forget everything and run out of the restaurant, but another part of him tells him to just go for it. _It can’t be worse than almost fainting_ , _you dimwit._

Fuck it. “Can I have your number? I think you’re really cute”

There’s an uncomfortable silence right after the words leave his lips. Donghyuck thinks he’s ruined everything. He wants the earth to swallow him whole, but once his eyes leave the floor and settle on Jeno’s face he notices the faint blush on the other’s cheeks, rosy and plump, and that gives him hope.

“Sorry if I’m being too forward. But I’d like to take you out on a date. If you want of course”

He doesn’t even know if Jeno’s into guys, which makes the whole situation even more ridiculous. Donghyuck is really out here making his own life into a kdrama. It almost makes him laugh. Renjun would have a field day if he found out.

“I'm-I’m, um” the boy stutters, looking at his feet and Donghyuck almost melts. Too cute. It takes a few seconds more before Jeno starts talking again. “Give me your phone”

Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate, taking his Samsung out of his pocket and handing it to Jeno. The boy takes it and quickly types something in before handing it back.

“That’s my number” and then “Save it as Lee Jeno”

To say that he almost fist bumped the air in victory would be an understatement. He’s happy as he looks at Jeno and notices a small smile greeting him back. 

“Is that a yes then?” Donghycuk can’t believe his luck.

The boy in front of him rolls his eyes, but laughs nonetheless. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

Donghyuck can’t stop smiling. He almost died, sure. But now he’s here with the number of a cute guy and the promise of a date. Really, his day did a whole 360 in just an hour.

“I have to go now. But call me”

Jeno’s voice snaps him back to reality.

“Bye, Donghyuck” He’s about to leave, a leg out of the restaurant, but then he turns around and plants a hesitant kiss on Donghyuck's cheek.

Donghyuck literally _liquifies_ , knees turning into jelly as Jeno finally leaves.

He’s really living in a kdrama huh.

**Author's Note:**

> I really only seem to be able to write when i should be writing something for uni lol.
> 
> Inspired by that one time i almost fainted during a hot day lmao.


End file.
